


Can you teach me how to love again

by Overthemoonbehindthestars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthemoonbehindthestars/pseuds/Overthemoonbehindthestars
Summary: This a story between 3 incredibly accomplished, young and famous artists that have every thing except love.Find yourself in a compelling journey between Lili Reinhart and Shawn Mendes and Cole Sprouse a love triangle so strong and chaotic.





	1. Let's start again

Must have been great to have found love at first sight perfect at first endless in the middle and simple at the end.   
Same was with me I remember being so irrevocably in love I may have forgotten my last myname because I wanted to forge it with yours.   
But then it all came crashing down like the pieces of my heart.   
This is a story where I found how to love again and perhaps may have followed a path where I broke.   
I don't know what to do with ur kiss on my lips.   
It was raining like any cliche romantic sitcom where 2 young hearts reunite but this was so different only if u knew.   
I can hear the rain crashing down on the hood of cars I can feel his breath on neck feel the eyes on my face. God I wanna run  
“Please Lili forgive me it's me it's us was it so easy for u to move on with this guy whoever the hell he is”  
I can feel Shawn's fist tightening and tense  
“U might be a rich pretty boy but she's mine she has always been mine just ask her now I can see it in her eyes in her gaze r u that blind u ass u couldn't see the fire I burn in her cold body do u not see the effect I have on her”  
He said looking at me hopefully I may have been deceived in that moment with how hopeful and regretfull he looked but quickly that was replaced by something I recognize very well in Cole: Pride Ego and not a drop of remorse.   
It all made sense with him his eyes with a tear rolling down his cheek I put my thumb out to wipe it he doesn't flinch or break away and nothing ever felt that good and I told the 3 words that would end this 3 words that I should have said a long ass time back to the guy who well in place has taken my heart and I didn't mind: ”I love you”


	2. From here

That was it that's all it took for my world to shift for the rain to pour and the hate to be gone he hugged me in one of the most fiercest hugs I've ever partook in this was us with my feet off the ground his nose inhaling my scent like the last thing he'd ever have to smell.  
“Let me take you” he said with that boyish grin I fell in love with with a middle finger to Cole and a wink to me we sped off into his car abandoning the continuous requests of the driver to let him drive us. We held hands the entire way after the adrenaline had subsided I looked at him and asked”Where are we going “ I asked  
“Fuck if I know”he replied with a chuckle “How does ice cream sound?”  
“Sounds like heaven exactly what I need”I looked over at him with a genuine smile that unlike most of the fake ones that night felt home.  
We stopped at Baskin Robin's he got down and got us two cones. Here we sat in this overly sized car with ice creams running down our lips and our lips well, on each other trying to create a new flavor with the mint and strawberry craam like our tongues had to be the only medium to concoct them. We laughed throughout the ride till we reached Shawn's apartment. Why did the silence feel so inevitable so innocent like two love struck twenty year olds knowing what's exactly going to happen once they walk through that door. I got off the car to find my cold hand being laced with his did it not only warm my hand but also my soul. We took silent steps me mentally remembering whats underneath this dress and also counting the steps precisely not wanting to seem too excited to get through whatever this silence was.  
My foot hit that wood I so fondly recognize to the first time I ever steeped in this apartment he let go fo my hand and said “So ummm u could take my room there's an extre blanket in the closet incase it gets too cold or not” he said clearly nervous was glad to know I wasn't the only one with nerves.  
“I know it's been a rough night for both of us obviously espiaclly you and I get it if u need space or whatever”he said after the confused look in my face.  
I said nothing or thought nothing letting my mind get the events of this very eventful night go away just stood there for a 5 seconds now it was his turn to look at me with the confused look and I just wrapped my hands around his neck and take our lips in a kiss which was pretty one sided for a few moments but when Shawn realized what was happening his hands were around my waist with a kiss more hungry and fierce my hand slide through his hair pulling him closer like it's the only drug I need before I lose myself in him. Next thing I know I'm being picked up bridal style and being taken away to his room I stare at his eyes, his face, his neck everything I could memorize he place me on the bed unbuttoned his shirt and came on top of me kissing me every part of me my neck, my jawline, going down every second searching for the zipper I helped him and pulled off my dress his dark eyes took in my half undressed body before coming back on me he whispered in my ears that I was the most beautiful person he has and will ever see and told him I was it for his everything was in me. We made love for hours tirelessly never getting enough of this insatiable need we did not realize we had. 

Next night was ablur of longtime promises and wishes waking up to a warm essence next to me I turn my head to a soundly seemingly exhausted Shawn I smile and reach upto move his hair from his face I trace his jawline his lips his eyes trying to memorize it. He woke up with a yawn and opened his eyes a little to see me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me extremely close to him close enough to squish me I let out a strangled breath which very well recognizes and squished me further and then starts the tug of war me trying to pry myself open from his extremely huge arms which I apparently hadn't notice duntil now. This tug of war obviously ended with him on top of me peppering kisses down my neck and collarbone and into my bare chest. I pull him up to kiss his lips but he doesn't budge. “Babe morning breath moth kisses only after brushing”he says with a knowing look on his face and smirk  
“I don't give a fuck” and I kiss him and start laughing when he openly breathes on my face I start laughing and he laughs too.


End file.
